


Beside the Lake

by ElegyGoldsmith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Redeemed Ben Solo, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegyGoldsmith/pseuds/ElegyGoldsmith
Summary: “Ben…”It’s half groan, half laugh, all ache — and he wants to reach out to her but he doesn’t trust himself to stop at only holding her hand.Rey’s gaze softens, and that grief she’s been feeling comes roiling out of her like a thunderstorm. It’s too much for him to take. “Tell me.”“I want kids.” She says the words so softly that he might not have known what she was saying if he hadn’t seen her lips moving and heard the syllables echoing in his mind.“Oh.” It’s stupid, but he doesn’t know what else to say.“I mean…” She fumbles again, but this time she doesn’t even bother finishing in words.I want kidsnow.A short, smutty one-shot in which Ben and Rey grapple with the next step in their life together.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 207
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Beside the Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ngoc12thefangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngoc12thefangirl/gifts).



> Ben wants Rey, but Rey wants kids — and the last thing the only surviving Solo thought he could be is a good father 💜

Rey’s already gone when Ben awakens. There’s still a dent in the simple mattress they share, but it’s cold, the blankets carefully rearranged by the ghost of a woman who lies in his arms every night only to vanish before dawn.

He sits up, clenching his jaw against his erection’s demanding ache. Even when she isn’t here beside him he can’t bear to feel  _ this _ for her, these base, animal stirrings for the unsullied angel who brought him back from being Kylo Ren.

_ Ben Solo _ . He feels unworthy to wear the name after all he’s done, but it’s how she’s always seen him, her brown gaze piercing the masks he wore to hide himself. It’s the name she called him the first time he almost truly turned back to the light, amid the burning ruins of Snoke’s throne room. It was the last thing he heard before slipping away into the healing coma, and even in the darkness he felt her there beside him, whispering it again to call him home.

He can even hear it in his mind now, see the defiant way she lifted her chin, her cheeks ruddy with fury as she stood in Finn’s way, physically defending him as she spat, “Kylo Ren is dead! This is Ben Solo — the man who saved my life.”

_ Ben Solo _ . Even after all those years of feeling the call to the light, he never thought he could become that again. But for Rey, the woman he loves so much that he can’t even bear to speak the words, he’s figuring out how.

He doesn’t have to stretch out far with his mind to find her beside the water’s edge. He tarries only long enough to banish the unwelcome stiffness and pull on his dark sweater before heading out to join her.

Other mornings he’s found her working on improving the simple hut they’ve built, or practicing her exercises beside the water, her lithe limbs a blur of graceful motion. Today she stands still, gazing down the ice-blue lake toward Varykino.

Even though she doesn’t even twitch her head, he knows she can feel him there beside her — and he’s too anxious to wait for her to speak first. “Do you wish we’d stayed there?”

Rey shakes her head listlessly, and some of his tension eases. He would’ve been content to stay at his grandmother’s family’s estate, but discomfort had radiated from the scavenger-turned-hero in waves as she beheld the palatial estate. His suggestion to come here to Transparency Cove had been a relief to her — but for days he’s felt this sense of disquiet seeping from her end of the dyad.

The idea of a leak is so potent that for a few moments he thinks hallucinating the bead of water sliding down her cheek — and it takes another few blundering moments to realize she’s crying.

_ Kriff _ .

His heartbeat stutters so painfully that his chest cramps. “Are you hurt?”

Now she  _ does _ turn to him, but it’s only to level him with a scowl. “No, of course not. I mean—” The wiry young woman uncrosses one arm from across her chest long enough to flap her hand feebly. “—not  _ hurt _ hurt.”

His forehead flares with pain as his dark brows knit in confusion. “There are different kinds?”

“Ben…” 

It’s half groan, half laugh, all ache — and he wants to reach out to her but he doesn’t trust himself to stop at only holding her hand.

Rey’s gaze softens, and that grief she’s been feeling comes roiling out of her like a thunderstorm. It’s too much for him to take. “Tell me.”

“I want kids.” She says the words so softly that he might not have known what she was saying if he hadn’t seen her lips moving and heard the syllables echoing in his mind.

“Oh.” It’s stupid, but he doesn’t know what else to say.

“I mean…” She fumbles again, but this time she doesn’t even bother finishing in words.  _ I want kids  _ now.

“But you’re so young,” he blurts out, his lips numb with sudden fear. For kriff’s sake, she’s only nineteen, she’s hardly more than a child herself—

“I am  _ not _ hardly more than a child,” she seethes, and only too late does he realize she’s been reading his mind as easily as he’s been reading hers. It’s the kriffing dyad again, linking them and betraying his thoughts. “My parents might’ve loved me, but they hardly took care of me, and Unkar didn’t do any better. I haven’t been a child for a long time.”

Maybe that’s why she abandoned her signature buns after Exegol; even now her dark locks hang loose, tendrils sticking to her tearstained cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“I know.” Her anger is gone in the next moment and she deflates, so small and delicate all of a sudden that he wants to wrap his arms around her. Maybe he even would, if he wasn’t so afraid of breaking her. “That’s the worst part — I  _ know _ why you think you’d be a bad parent, even if I think you’re wrong. I can feel it … the loneliness. The way they abandoned you, like mine abandoned me. All in the name of doing what was right.” She heaves a sobbing breath, and he can feel her there, in the darkest recesses of his mind, the places even he doesn’t dare go. “I know how much it all hurt.”

Ben can’t move. The tiny Jedi has him in her thrall without even using the Force to bind him.

“But we’ll be different. You  _ know _ we will be.” Rey sways toward him. “Ben, we’ve never given up on each other. And…” Her expression shivers, but he can see her quieting her rebellious muscles like pond ripples. “And I’m crying because I know you’re not ready for a family yet, but I am.”

“I won’t be a good parent,” he tells her woodenly.

“You love me. You’ll love our children.”

_ Children? _ It was impossible enough imagining one child with Rey, but the idea of putting Rey through the ravages of childbirth more than once is beyond unthinkable.

“Rey, I can’t.”

“Your body wants to.” She half-gasps as though astonished by her own boldness, and he’s too busy gaping to stop her as she hurries on: “When I wake up in the morning it’s like you’re ready, but then when you wake up, you— you don’t touch me.” Her dark honey gaze drops as she looks down at herself. “Is there something wrong with me?”

“No! Kriff, no, Rey, I just…” He drags his fingers through his unruly hair, desperately trying to organize his thoughts. Whether it’s from being mentioned more or less directly or from the blasphemous image of her belly swelling with their child, heat is beginning to pool in his cock again, and it’s rendering him inarticulate. “How could you possibly want that from me?”

“Because I love you. And whether or not you’ll admit it, I know you love me, too.”

The words are so effortless that they’re worse than the saber through his gut.

“Rey, I—”

Her fingers scald his jaw and then her lips are pressed to his in a ravenous kiss. In his naivete he thought that the dyad had opened everything between them, but even after they arrived here Rey’s been keeping her secrets. 

Now for the first time he feels the force of her longing for him roaring over him like a tidal wave — and he crushes her against him, his own prohibitions against violating her scoured away by the intensity of her desire for him.

She  _ needs _ him.

He scoops her up in his arms, and she might be the most powerful Force user in the galaxy but she hardly weighs anything as he carries her back to the hut, remembering to duck his head as he crosses the threshold. The last thing he needs right now is to shatter the moment by slamming his head on the doorway for the thousandth time.

The hut is gloomy after the brilliant morning light, but his feet remember the way to the bed — and Rey twines her arms around her neck as he crouches and sets her down, refusing to let him go. Her lips find his again and he drinks her in hungrily, notes of pleasure thrumming through him as she moans into his mouth.

Long gone are the days when she demanded he find a cowl; she claws his sweater up over his shoulders, only breaking away from him long enough to tug the dark fabric up over his head and cast it aside. Her wrapped tunic looks so complicated, but she slithers out of it like an eel, her bare skin searing his.

Ben hears his own sharply indrawn breath as he sees her breasts for the first time, pert and perfect with dark coral areolas and nipples that’ve stiffened to points in the cool morning air. She guides his hand to her body, and he touches her first lightly, then with growing boldness as she arches her back in pleasure.

He palms her, caressing and tweaking the hardened nub as Rey sighs and nuzzles into the hollow of his neck, kissing every inch of his skin that she can reach. She’s so pliant beneath him, molding her body to his, and he brings his lips to hers again, reclaiming her as his fingers tighten on her sensitive skin.

Ben’s erection rages at him through his trousers, demanding to be set free as their bodies tangle together. Rey wraps one of her legs around his, and not for the first time he marvels at the strength in her petite frame as she draws him closer, knotting her fingers in his hair. His cock throbs as he finds the hot place at the apex of her thighs, and she whimpers as he digs into her.

“Ben, please…”

He traces a line of kisses along her cheek and teases her earlobe with his teeth, savoring every whine and mew as he grinds against her. “Is this what you really want?” he rasps into her skin. The images filling his head aren’t his or hers alone, but theirs together, Force-laced visages of them naked and entwined in a way that would’ve made any true Jedi Master gasp in horror. “You want me like  _ that _ , Rey?”

“Yes,” she whispers — and before he can protest she’s wriggling out from beneath him and dragging her leggings down over her hips.

When Rey lies back down beside him she’s truly and completely naked. Ben knows he’s staring, but he can’t tear his eyes away from the swell of her arse and the close-cropped mound where her thighs meet. He’s never been this close to a naked girl, let alone the girl of his dreams — but now he finally understands the urge he’s always had to tear her apart.

“Where were we, Mr. Solo?” Rey murmurs as she cuddles back up to him, but her nearness only feeds this strange new darkness, the one both Jedi and Sith shunned. 

He kisses her savagely, tracing the hourglass curve of her side down to her hip and around to catch her cheek. Her fingers fumble with the catch of his pants, and as the fabric parts at Rey’s eager touch, he rolls her on top of him and sits up, forcing her open over his lap.

She yips in alarm at his sudden movement, but only pleasure flows through the dyad as he wraps one arm about her waist, holding her close as he frees his erect cock. His phallus is rigid with need, and he tightens his embrace, hitching Rey’s sex up to meet his.

“Like this?” he growls softly as he bucks his hips, running his length along her silken pussy without penetrating her. She’s absolutely  _ soaked _ for him, and every time his ridge hits the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her slit she shudders. “This is all I have to do to get you pregnant, Rey.”

“Or practice, at the very least,” she replies with a ragged grin. Her thighs tighten around his, and he groans as she drags her wet folds up and down him, taunting him just as he teased her. “Ben, I want you to be my first. My only.” She brings her lips to his, but the kiss is sweet with more than mere longing. “Kriff me, please. Don’t make me beg.”

He can smell the pungent, mouthwatering aroma emanating from between her legs, but there’ll be plenty of time for that later. Right now she needs his thick phallus inside her, not his mouth teasing her like  _ that _ .

Rey lifts her hips again, and he nudges his dull cockhead against her soft hollow. He tightens his arm about her waist, urging a cry from her lips as he pulls her down, impaling her on his swollen prick.

“Oh,” Rey moans mindlessly as her hips tremble at his invasion. She’s overwhelmed by him, every thought driven from her at the fullness of his intrusion. “Oh… oh Ben…”

She’s whimpering without words, her soft, tight walls trembling about him by the time he fully sheathes himself in her. He kisses her and she responds weakly, too distracted by what’s happening deep inside her to engage — and she only murmurs a little as he hooks his thumb into her mouth, drenching the digit with her spit before withdrawing to find the nub of her clit.

Rey pants as he thumbs her, and her hips move as though of their own accord as she begins to move again, rising and falling in a spasmodic rhythm. Her shadowed honey eyes are glazed with lust, and even when he pulls his hand away to catch her tit she keeps riding him, teasing his lips with her own.

“ _ Kriff _ , Ben, I never knew It could feel like this,” Rey sobs, half-lost to the primal tempo.

But it’s not good enough. He needs more — and he pulls her beneath him again, pinning her hips to the mattress with his own as he kriffs her with sharp, deep thrusts.

“Ben…”

He’s bottoming out inside her, bending her virgin channel to accommodate him, but she only claws at his back, welcoming his raw hunger as he defiles her. His essence burns inside him like lava; it won’t be long until he explodes inside her.

“Rey, I need you,” he rasps. “ _ Kriff _ , I want to put a baby in you, I want to try to do things right together, just you and me and the kid…”

And it’s not just how amazing she feels — to Ben’s surprise, the words are actually true, set free by being so close to Rey that he’s not sure where she ends and he begins.

“Come inside me. Fill me, Ben, I need to be yours…”

Words are lost as they rut with each other, bodies colliding like they’re fighting again only now Rey doesn’t want to be free of him. She welcomes his every intrusion, her freshly broken quim coaxing him closer to the brink.

Rapture gathers within him, and suddenly she’s whining and writhing in his arms, quickening in the throes of ecstasy. The maelstrom of pleasure is so powerful that he’s caught in the force of it as he pounds into her a few more times and finds his release, molten essence spurting forth to fill her womb.

“Nnh,” Rey groans, shivering around him and milking a few more drops from his cock. “Oh, Ben…  _ oh _ …”

“I love you,” he murmurs, surging in her a few final times before stilling. Maybe it’ll be this time or maybe it’ll be sometime in the future, but they’ll start a family together. The girl who laid the Skywalker name to rest can help him break Anakin’s curse, and help him find the love he always should’ve shared. “I love you, Rey. And I’ll love our kid. I’ll love  _ all _ the kids we have.”

Rey smiles faintly up at him, her dark eyes luminous in the dim light. “I know.”

Then her lips find his again and nothing else in the galaxy matters besides their love.


End file.
